27 October 1980
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1980-10-27 ;Comments *It is Sheila Ravenscroft's birthday. As a birthday treat, Peel had taken her to Anfield on Saturday to witness the "just ridiculous" 1-1 draw against Arsenal. After the match they had met Kenny Dalglish. Sessions *Bow Wow Wow only session, recorded 1980-10-20. *Peter & The Test Tube Babies only session, recorded 1980-10-14. Tracklisting *'File 3' begins at start of show *Motörhead: Ace Of Spades (7") Bronze BRO 106 :JP: "This programme should have been dedicated right from the start to Doris Archer - gone but not forgotten - Shula Archer, who found her gran and delivered herself of the immortal line, 'I thought she was sleeping' and Dan Archer who doesn't know yet. I'd better say no more." *Bow Wow Wow: Radio G String (session) *Public Image Limited: Pied Piper (v/a album - Machines) Virgin V 2177 *Loudon Wainwright III: Wine With Dinner (album - T Shirt) Arista ARTY 127 *Peter And The Test Tube Babies: Moped Lads (session) *A Certain Ratio: Blown Away (12") Factory FAC 22 *''Call for F50 entries.'' *Basement 5: Games Dub (12" - In Dub) Island IPR 2038 *Liliput: Hitch-Hike (v/a album - Swiss Wave The Album) Off Course ASL-3301 *Essential Logic: Eugene (7") Rough Trade RT 050 *Dogma Cats: Experts (7") Leisure Sounds SRS33 *Adam & The Ants: Dog Eat Dog (7") CBS S CBS 9039 *Bow Wow Wow: Uomosex Al Apache (session) *Ranking Dread: Humble Lion Prayer (album - Lots Of Loving) Freedom Sounds FSLP 001 *Peter And The Test Tube Babies: Beat Up The Mods (session) # *Who: Out In The Street (album - My Generation) Virgin V2179 # *Ludus: My Cherry Is In Sherry (7") New Hormones ORG 8 # *Syndromes: Fading Memories (LP - Ready In The Rhythm Section) Merciful Release *Mo-Dettes: Dark Park Creeping (7") Deram DET2 *'File 1' begins *Ethiopian: Open The Gate (album - Everything Crash) Studio One SOLP-0137 (end also on #) :JP: "In my personal view at least half of every programme I do should consist of reggae music." *Bow Wow Wow: Fools Rush In (session) *Thompson Twins: She's In Love With Mystery (7") Latent LATE 1 # *Billy Prager: Everybody's Rockin' (v/a album - Rock Baby Rock) Wendi LP000014 (start on #) *Peter & The Test Tube Babies: Elvis Is Dead (session) (end also on #) *Twilight Zoners: Brighton Rock (7") Zip ZIP 002 # *Dead Kennedys: Kill The Poor (7") Cherry Red CHERRY 16 # *Orchestral Manoeuvres In The Dark: Stanlow (album - Organisation) Dindisc DID 6 # *'File 3' ends *Killing Joke: Complications (album - Killing Joke) EG EGMD 5.45 *Spec Records: Nervous (v/a album - No Cowboys) Spec reSPECt 1 *Spec Records: Happey Valley (v/a album - No Cowboys) Spec reSPECt 1 *'File 1' ends *Tracks marked # available on File 2 File ;Name *1) 1980-10-27 John Peel Radio 1.flac (incomplete) *2) 1980-10-27 Peel Show.mp3 *3) 1980-10-27 Peel Show DB203.mp3 ;Length *1) 00:37:32 *2) 00:25:16 *3) 01:30:55 ;Other *1) T279 of the 400 Box *2) From a set of three BASF LH 060 cassettes, kindly donated to the group by Youtube user bonnie43uk, who messaged Johnpeel3904 in October 2014. The tapes were sent to Weatherman22 to digitise. *3) File created from DB203 of Derby Box, digitised by Weatherman22. ;Available * 2) Mooo * 3) Mooo Category:1980 Category: Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete)